Meeting Mr Right Camp Dramatization
by 3OfAKind
Summary: It's the summer before sophmore year and Kori, Rachel, Vanessa, Becca, Joy and AJ are off to theater camp. A talent show is performed on the last day, but they can't perform as a group. Can the girls do it or will thier friendships fail?
1. It's All About Me

**Olivia- For those of you who are fans of our 'Mr. Right' series, this fic is a spin off of a few chapters in our 'Meeting Mr. Right' fic. And as a little bit of a recap, the Titans are not superheros, just normal high school kids. It's the summer before sophmore year and Rachel, Kori, Rebecca, Vanessa, Joy and AJ are off to theater camp. A talent show is performed on the last day and the girls decide to enter. However, they can't perform as a group, like they're used to. Now, the girls have to go thier own ways in order to win. But can they do that without distroying thier friendships in the process?**

Mr. Right; Camp Dramatization

Chapter 1- It's All About Me

Rachel squirmed nerviously in her seat on the camp bus. Vanessa had talked her, Kori, AJ, Joy and Becca into signing up for a theater camp during the summer. Many of Jump's best and brightest from the drama department sat around the six girls.

"What's the matter, Rae?" Becca chidded from the seat behind the violet eyed girl.

"Why am I even on this godforsaken bus?" the violet eyed Roth groaned. "I'm not talented like you guys."

"Like hell you aren't!" the small girl all but yelled. "You and Joy are like masters of the dark romantic theme!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What an accomplishment. I can read from a book." her signature monotone voice taking on a sarcastic note. Becca inhaled for a lenghty reply, but was cut short when the bus suddenly stopped.

"We've arrived!" AJ beamed, literally bouncing in her seat beside Nessa.

"Wonderful." Rachel deadpanned.

3

3

3

"How ironic is it that we're all roommates?" Nessa asked as she watched Kori turn the key to the small apartment they would be sharing for the next four weeks.

"Very, if you ask me." Joy responded, looking the place over. 3 bedrooms, 3 baths, a kitchenette and a small living area.

"I call Nessa as a roomie!" AJ cried as she discovered they would be sharing the bedrooms, yanking her best friend to her side.

"And I call Joy!" Becca yelled, grabbing the elder Jaison by the arm.

"I guess that leaves you and me Starfire." Rachel smiled halfheartedly at the redhead.

"Do not worry, friend Rachel." Kori began, more than happy over her new roommate. "We shall partake in the traditional 'sleepover' activites. Such as styling eachother's hair, painting of fingernails and the watching of scary movies!" the gleam in her emerald eyes only got brighter as the ideas in her head rolled on.

"Um, not to ruin the moment here," Joy began, calling the attention of her friends. "But thier's a camp meeting in like 10 minutes."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Becca and AJ screamed in unison, pulling Nessa, Kori, Rachel and Joy along behind them. The girls made it to the meeting just in time. The auditorium was built outdoors so many trees and a magnificent lake surrounded them. A thin, tall and dark skinned man took the stage. He looked to be middleaged, but his eyes still shone with creativity and imagination.

"Good evening students of Jump High." he spoke with a light accent. "Welcome to Camp Theatricality. My name is Shou Brushogun, for the next four weeks all of you will study under a specific area of the theater. In addition to your studies, thier will be a talent show at the end of your stay to showcase what you've learned. Auditions for the show will be tomarrow, please see me for an audition time." His eyes then landed on the Titan girls. He smiled broadly and walked off the stage, comming to a stop in front of the girls. "I should've guessed you six would be here."

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked, looking at this man curiously. "You know us?"

"Everyone knows you girls." he said kindly. "Vanessa, Rachel, Rebecca, AJ, Joy and Kori. You girls have single handedly put Jump High on the map for performing 're role models for most everyone here." he gestured to the audiance behind them. The girls turned to see most of the camp's students looking on at them with awe and admiration.

"Oh wow." AJ whispered in surprise. "I had no idea we had such an impact on people."

"I expect nothing less than a showstopping performance from all of you."

"You can count on it!" Becca spoke up, indigo orbs shinning with confidance. "The Teen Titans will rock the house!"

"Actually, my dear, only single person performances are allowed for the show."

"Say what?" Vanessa asked, freigning annoyance.

"Since thier are soo many campers this year, we're having to only take the best ten performers. So I wish you girls the best of luck. Auditions start at noon tomarrow."

3

3

3

"Now what the hell do we do!" AJ stormed into her shared dorm.

"The only thing we can." Kori offered. "To perform seperately."

"You can count me out." Joy spoke up, having seated herself on the sofa, wanting no part in the drama that was sure to develop.

"Me too, you four get way too competitive." Rachel added, following Joy's example.

"Aww, you two are no fun!" Becca whinned. "But i guess I could dust off my old actress skills."

"And my fashion designs are getting better!" AJ chimmed.

"Whatever, just dont let all this pressure go to yall's heads." Joy warned.

"Oh please." Nessa scoffed. "Nothing could break us apart."

3

3

3

Just as promised, the auditions for the talent show, took place precisely at noon the next day. Quite a few campers showed up for a chance in the lime light and many were good. However, when Brushogun called for the 6 Titan girls, Kori, Rebecca, Vanessa and AJ stood and took the stage with Rachel and Joy in the audiance.

"Ok girls, who's going first?" he asked, eager to see what his potential star students were capable of.

"Me." they said in unison, only to earn stares of confusion and irritation from each other.

"Seriously, girls, only one at a time." AJ boasted, having adorned a special outfit for the occasion. A red and black goth chic dress covered her small frame. It was sleeveless, had a spider web design on the skirt and flared in the back. Fingerless black gloves and her signature red and black combat boots finished her look. It truely showed her talents as a potential designer. Kori stood to her left in her Jump High dance team uniform. A short black off the shoulder top with a yellow J and H in the center. Black yoga pants with yellow pinstripes and sneakers tie it together.

"Then I propose that it should be me." Kori announced. The Roth sisters scoffed in responce. Swift wore nothing out of the ordinary; blue jeans, Vans and a black belly shirt covered by an indigo vest.

"Yea sure, Sweetness." she laughed, looking to Nessa for support. She stood next the right of AJ sporting a black and blue corset top, black jeans and leather ankle boots. Her signature opal choker glinted in the sunlight.

"Ugh. Enough of the pointless bikering!" she stormed, truely annoyed with the fighting. She took a CD from her back pocket and threw it to the boy who was DJing for the event. "Just play the stupid music!" He swallowed thickly before doing as he was told. The music started and the girls fell into thier own element, but were fully aware of their competition.

**Becca- **_who will walk the red carpet_

_who'll be the star with her name in lights?_

_Acadamy award for best actress. _

_I think it's me that's right._

**AJ-** _I think it's me!_

_Who'll be the hottest new designer_

_in every fashion magazine._

_Who's styles will set all the new trends._

_Who'll be the runway queen?_

**All 4 (Chorus)-**

_It's all about me and what I can do_

_It's gonna be me the director will choose_

_It's all about workin' hard, shining like a star_

_Im gonna win cause I can't loose_

_It's all about me. _

_Whoah_

_Yea_

**Kori-** _Who will be the best dancer_

_On the stage and silver screen_

_Who's gonna coreograph the hottest videos the world has ever seen?_

**Nessa-** _I think it's me!_

_Who's gonna have a gold record_

_Get her songs on the radio_

_Have millions of fans wanting autographs_

_every night at sold out shows!_

**Chorus (all 4)- **

_It's all about me and what I can do_

_It's gonna be me the director will choose_

_It's all about workin' hard, shining like a star_

_Im gonna win cause I can't loose_

_It's all about me._

**Becca-** _Im headed for the big time, yea_

**AJ- **_Ive got just what it takes_

**Kori- **_im the star who's gonna shine soo bright_

**Nessa-** _everyone in the world will know my name_

**Chorus (All 4)- **_It's all about me and what I can do_

_It's gonna be me the director will choose_

_It's all about workin' hard, shining like a star_

_Im gonna win cause I can't loose_

_It's all about me_

_It's all about me and what I can do_

_It's gonna be me the director will choose_

_It's all about workin' hard, shining like a star_

_Im gonna win cause I can't loose_

_It's all about me_

When the song ended, everyone, including Brushogun, Joy and Rachel were speechless. Yes, the song was great, but the feriocity and passion poured into it made it phenominal.

"I must say, girls." Brushogun began, finally composing himself. "That was one of the best performances i've seen in ages. Even though you four auditioned together, i'll grade you based on your individual performances. The results will be posted in a week." The four girls nodded in agreement. They shot one last hateful glance at eachother and walked off stage.

**Olivia- So the drama is stirring up between the six best friends. Can they get past thier competiveness or will it tear them apart? R&R!**


	2. I Can Do Anything Better Than You

**Emma: So I have had major writers block this entire week, but I am attempting to both get over this stupid flu- which I think is part of my writers block -and get some chapters up. So, excuse me if this chapter seems rushed or shorter then my usual stuff. I'm having Victor and Karee, aka Cyborg and Bumble Bee make an appearance in this chapter while the kids are messing around onstage, because I found a perfect song for them to sing! SO, we don't own anything enjoy!**

**Meeting Mr. Right Camp Dramatization**

**Chapter 2: I Can Do Anything Better Then you Can!**

After a stunning performance by all parties in the girls' group, they kids began having fun onstage. All the kids were either acting out their favorite scenes from plays, or singing their favorite songs from musicals. Nessa, Becca and AJ were taking turns singing RENT songs and Becca decided to give her favorite song a try onstage.

"I want to take a turn," Becca said fluttering her long lashes at the boy in front of the stage. The songs and scenes seemed to be a game of some sort, much like the improvisation games the group had been playing earlier. The boy was smitten by Becca's big indigo eyes and nodded helping her up onstage. Becca winked at the boy and blew a kiss to AJ and Nessa who were laughing at their "little sister" about to do the most revealing and risqué song in RENT." Thought I'd take a page from Mimi's life."

And then she began to sing:

"_What's the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

_My body's talking to me_

_It say, 'Time for danger'_

_(Becca tousled her hair and spun around the stage)_

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_

_(Becca swung her hips seductively and tried a few of the club moves AJ had taught her)_

_With a stranger'_

_I've had a knack from way back _

_At breaking the rules once I learn theGame_

_Get-up life's too quick _

_(Becca kicked her leg up and grinned when AJ laughed at her flexibility)_

_I know someplace sick_

_Where this chick'll dance it the flames_

_We don't need any moneyI always get in for free_

_You can get in tooIf you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonightI have to go out tonight_

_You wanna play?_

_Let's run away_

_We wont be back Before it's New Years Day_

_Take me out tonight (meow)_

_(Becca tried a few cat-like dance moves and straddled a chair onstage.)_

_When I get a wink from the doorman_

_Do you know how lucky you'll be?_

_That your on line with the feline ofAvenue B_

_Let's go out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna prowl_

_Be my night owl?_

_Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight_

_(Becca stood up on the chair and continued her seductive and alluring dance)_

_In the evening I've got to roam_

_Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome_

_Feels to damn much like home_

_When the Spanish babies cry_

_So let's find a bar_

_So dark we forget who we are_

_And all the scars from the_

_Never's and maybes die_

_(Becca jumped back down to the stage and kicked the chair back from herself)_

_Let's go out tonight_

_Have to go out tonight_

_You're sweet, Wanna hit the street?_

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in Heat_

_Just take me out tonight_

_(Becca cooed these lines to the boy in front of the stage and swung her hips for him grinning as he practically drooled.)_

_Please take me out tonight_

_Don't forsake me - out tonight_

_I'll let you make me - out tonight_

_Tonight - tonight - tonight!"_

AJ and Nessa gave a round of applause- as did half the room -at Becca's act and the small girl was grinning like the cat in her song before a voice called out over the crowd:

"What the hell is my sister doing practically stripping onstage?" Victor cried from the doorway. Karee was beside him laughing and clapping with the others but Vic was glaring at his "little sister" who was blushing profusely. Becca tried to explain what was ahppening, but Karee cut in.

"Oh lighten up Vic!" Karee laughed. She smacked her boyfriend and pulled him towards the stage." Let's give it a try!"

"No way am I going up there for some fro-fro dance party!" Vic argues. Karee gave him a look and he still didn't budge.

"You're just scared I'll out shine you Sparky," Karee challenged. Vic gave a loud laugh and allowed himself to be pulled up as music began to filter form the speakers. AJ grinned down at Karee from the sound booth and waved.

"I am way better then you!" Vic cried. He began as the music did:

_Vic: Anything you can do,_

_I can do better._

_I can do anything_

_Better than you._

_Karee: No, you can't. _

_Vic: Yes, I can. _

_Karee: No, you can't._

_Vic: Yes, I can. _

_Karee: No, you can't._

_Vic: Yes, I can,Yes, I can!_

_Karee: Anything you can beI can be or later,_

_I'm greater than you._

_Vic: No, you're not. _

_Karee: Yes, I am._

_Vic: No, you're not. _

_Karee: Yes, I am._

_Vic: No, you're NOT!. _

_Karee: Yes, I am. Yes, I am!_

_Vic: I can live on bread and cheese._

_Karee: And only on that?_

_Vic: Yes._

_Karee: So can a rat!_

_Any note you can reach_

_I can go higher._

_I can sing anything_

_Higher than you._

_Vic: No, you can't. (High)_

_Karee: Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_Vic: No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Karee: Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_Vic: No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Karee: Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_Vic: No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Karee: Yes, I can. (Higher) _

_Vic: No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Karee: Yes, I CAN! (Highest)_

_Vic: Anything you can say_

_I can say softer._

_I can say anything_

_Softer than you._

_Karee: No, you can't. (Softly)_

_Vic: Yes, I can. (Softer) _

_Karee: No, you can't. (Softer)_

_Vic: Yes, I can. (Softer) _

_Karee: No, you can't. (Softer)_

_Vic: Yes, I can. (Softer)_

_Karee: YES, I CAN! (Full volume)_

_Karee: Any note you can holdI_

_can hold longer._

_I can hold any note_

_Longer than you._

_Vic: No, you can't._

_Karee: Yes, I can _

_Vic: No, you can't._

_Karee: Yes, I can _

_Vic: No, you can't._

_Karee: Yes, I can_

_Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N! _

_Vic: No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-(Cough, cough!)_

_Karee: Yes, I ca-a-a-an!_

_Karee: Anything you can wearI can wear better._

_Vic: In my coat?In your vest! In my shoes?_

_Karee: In your hat! _

_Vic: No, you can't!_

_Karee: Yes, I can, Yes, I CAN!_

_Vic: Anything you say_

_I can say faster._

_I can say anything_

_Faster than you._

_Karee: No, you can't. (Fast)_

_Vic: Yes, I can. (Faster) _

_Karee: No, you can't. (Faster)_

_Vic: Yes, I can. (Faster) _

_Karee: No-you-can't. (Faster)_

_Vic: Yes-I-can! (Fastest)_

_Karee: I can do most anything!_

_Vic: Can you bake a pie? _

_Karee: No._

_Vic: Anything you can sing_

_I can sing sweeter._

_Karee: I can sing anything _

_Sweeter than you._

_Vic: No, you can't. (Sweetly)_

_Karee: Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _

_Vic: No, you can't. (Sweeter)Karee: Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _

_Vic: No, you can't. (Sweeter)_

_Karee: Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _

_Vic: No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)_

_Karee: Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)_

_Both: Yes, I can! No, you can't!_

AJ laughed hysterically in the sound booth and Becca and Nessa were laughing the whole performance. Karee was making faces and dancing and Vic was twirling her and making faces back. The two were having more fun then anything but it truly was a competition to see who could rock the song more.

"Okay, okay, that was fun," AJ said wiping away happy tears as Vic helped Karee offstage." But why are you two here? I thought You and the guys were at sport camp, Vic! And aren't you a manager at their camp, Karee?"

"Yea well we came to find out that our camp is just across the lake form you guys," Karee said sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend for good measure." Meaning, us and the boys can come see you any time we want!"

3

3

3

**Emma: Dun-dun-dun-da! Now the whole gang can see each other! Wonder how Rae and Joy will react to seeing their not-so-official-crushes Garth and Gar! I'll let Liv see how this turns out. You have, have, have listen to these songs on you tube to get an idea of why they fit so well. Also, I did take a few lines out of Vic and Karee's song, it's from **_Annie Get Your Gun _**and it's a song I'm sure everyone ahs heard at least once in their lives. R&R kids!**


	3. That Dont Impress Me Much

**Olivia- So I totally wasnt expecting the most risque and sexual song in RENT to be our lil Becca's song! But it fits her in a way. So, for all you gLeeks, like me and Em, i'll be taking a page from Rachel and Sunshine for this chapter ;) And in my opinion, gLee has pretty much outdone the original artists of thier songs! R&R! **

Camp Dramatization

Chapter 3- That Don't Impress Me Much

Vanessa's oceanic eyes opened slowly in the soft sunlight now peeking through her curtains. She gave a small yawn and sat up, seeing her roommate still asleep. Short red locks fanning out around the pillow while the small goth slumbered. The blue eyed Roth stood and exited the room, seeing Becca up and about in the kitchen. Silver iPod blaring in her ears as long indigo tresses swayed as she danced.

"Mornin' Becks." Nessa yawned. Rebecca glanced up at her elder sister and removed her earbuds.

"Mornin' Ness. So, the elimination rounds are today. Nervous?" the indigo eyed girl adorned a cheshire smirk.

"Of course not." Vanessa threw casually. "You know I live for the spot light. What about you? I know you're still a little naive to the performing world."

"Don't worry about me, I think i'll get by." the younger said no more, putting her earbuds back in place and turning up the volume. She danced around the kitchenette, inthralled in the beat.

_**Becca**__- __Hello, hello baby you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy._

To say the least, Nessa was a irked by her siblings bold move. Clearly the younger Roth had more than a fair shot at winning the Talent Show and she was flaunting it. Rebecca had a natural talent for performing, like Vanessa, both having taught themselves how to sing as well as learning from eachother. And now it seemed Rebecca wanted to step out of her elder's shadow. But Nessa decided to fight back while she could, comming at her sister with a fierce look and a deadly voice. __

_**Nessa**__- K-kinda busy_

Becca smirked to herself, Nessa took her bait and now it was a sing off!

___**Becca**__- K-kinda busy  
_

_**Nessa**__- Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Becca grinned as Nessa got herself more and more worked up, making sure to keep herself within arms distance of the younger. __

_**Becca**__- Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
_

_**Nessa**__-I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

___**Becca- **__Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore! _

___**Nessa- **__I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

_**Becca**__- Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
_

_**Nessa-**__ Stop telephonin' me!  
_

_**Becca**__- Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
_

_**Nessa**__-I'm busy! _

"Shut up!" Joy shouted from the doorway of hers and Rebecca's room, making the two Roths come to a standstill. Her onyx hair was mused and icy eyes stared daggers at the two sisters. "It's 9 in the morning and the last thing we need is you two singing freaking GaGa right now!" a loud slam followed her irritated voice.

"Well she's very _joyful_." Becca giggled, moving into the livingroom.

"Well that's what you get for waking her up, love." AJ called, a sleepy look still dominate over her burgundy eyes. "And my wakeup call wasn't any more pleasent!" she then threw Nessa her blue Xenon which was blaring 'Cowboy Casanova', Jhonen's ringtone. "And tell that _lovely_ boyfriend of yours, to go die, will you?"

"Right after you find a new attitude!" Nessa stormed out onto the patio, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell is up with slamming doors!" Rachel screamed from her door. "I swear, somebody better be dead, dying, on fire or in jail or else i'll make sure some one is!"

"Chill, Rae. Everything's fine now, go back to bed." Becca chidded from the sofa. Rachel groaned and made her way to the loveseat adjacent from the couch.

"Maybe i'll get some sleep while you four go to that bloody elimination thing."

"Which we need to get ready for." Kori called from hers and Rachel's room. She stood adorning a pair of black soffee shorts and a red Jump High t-shirt. Her ruby hair was swept back in a high ponytail.

"Star's right." AJ replied, already having taken off to her room to dress.

3

3

3

Rebecca, Kori, AJ and Vanessa all sat as far away from eachother as they possibly could at the elimination rounds. They watched as thier fellow classmates either passed or failed Brushogun's tedious critique.

"We miss anything?" came a whispered voice from behind the blue eyed Roth. She turned to see Jhon, Richard, Aaron and Roy come sneaking in the back.

"Guys!" Nessa all but screamed, hugging each boy tightly. "Man, have I missed you!"

"We missed you too, babe." Jhon chuckled, twirling the violet haired girl.

"Vanessa Roth." Brushogun called out, alerting the middle Roth that it was her time to shine.

"Mind doing me a little favor?" she asked sweetly to all four boys.

3

3

3

Vanessa came saundering out on stage as her music started, staring intently at Kori, Becca and AJ. She smirked almost wickedly before Rich, Roy, Jhon and Aaron came to stand behind her. She turned on her heel and struted up to Aaron, who blushed lightly as he realized just what Nessa's plan was.

_I know four guys who think they're were pretty smart.  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, know-it-all_

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist.  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brains but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

Her lithe body moved intricately as she danced seductively around the dark skinned boy. Aaron had actually broken out into a shallow sweat, worried about the outcome of this. He could practically s_ee_ AJ's death threats and numerous Celtic curses comming his way as soon as this was over. However, Nessa moved from him to Jhon, sparing him of any further awkwardness.__

I never knew a guy who carried a bat in his pocket  
And an iPod up his sleeve-just in case  
And those extra old pins in your coat oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall apart.

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Chuck Norris  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

Never had the hazel eyed boy seen his girlfriend dance or sing in such a way. He was quite enjoying himself, seeing the more passionate side of Vanessa shine. He almost pouted as she moved to Roy, grinning as he saw the malicious look on Swift's face. __

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car at night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the ride but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

If it weren't for the fact that a very jealous Rebecca sat in the audiance with a look that could cut steele, Nessa winding her body around Roy's might've been an erotic sight for the redheaded archer. The dark malevolent spark in the girl's eyes told him this was all part of her half baked scheme. Finally, she manuvered over to Richard. __

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Batman or something...  
Whatever  
That don't impress me 

Richard swallowed thickly as the song ended, noting how infuriated Kori looked from her seat. This was Nessa's plan all along, dance up on her 'brothers' to get the girls jealous and flustered. And it worked.

"Bravo, Vanessa." Brushogun applauded. "You pass." Ignoring the daggers being shot at her, the blue eyed girl made her way innocently back to her seat, with Jhon in tow.


	4. Holding Out For A Hero

**Emma: Well, I'm sure you all expected Liv to finish this up- since it was both her idea and mainly her project -but I'm gonna go ahead and finish this one. I won't spoil anything, and or rant, so without further ado, here is our last chapter of Mr. Right Camp Dramatization! **

**Chapter 4: Holding Out For A Hero**

"Why do I feel like if we don't do something this last try-out will be a disaster, or a cat fight?" Joy asked from her perch on the edge of the pool. Rachel was doing laps while her Goth friend took down the time." I mean AJ was about to ream your sister after yesterday's performance… And Little Becca was about to stab her with a fork- not to sound like Jhon or anything but she is his 'little sister'."

"I wasn't a fan of the performance," Rachel admitted getting out of the cool water to dry off." What was the time for that last lap?"

"Two thirteen."

"Sweet," Rachel said with a grin," And Kori was about to kill Ness over the way she was acting and dancing on Richie… Maybe we should intervene?"

"Got any ideas?" Joy asked offering the girl a towel. Rachel thought for a minute, trying to think about what she could do to make this work out. She heard her phone go off with the ring tone she kept at all times for AJ- Sister Sledge "We Are Family" -and snapped her fingers in realization." Joy, I think I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Why do I suddenly feel like the British Ferb to your Phineus, dear Rachel?" Joy asked in a deadpan manner. Rachel ignored her remark and shot off towards the theatre where everyone was waiting.

**3**

**3**

**3**

"I know it isn't my turn," Rachel said batting her eyelashes at the boy onstage. He swallowed nervously and gave a love struck smile." But my friend and I really, really, _really _want to sing a song for our friends! Think you could," Rachel traced her fingertips up the boy's arm," Just skip a few people?"

"S-sure!" The boy said. Joy rolled her eyes, and allowed the Roth girl to yank her onstage. Rachel waved to Vic in the sound booth, who gave the girls a thumbs up and a smile. The familiar music began just as Kori, Becca, Nessa, and AJ entered the room. Rachel began to sing:

_"We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing!"_

Joy gave an eye roll and folded her arms, but offered a smile when Rachel spun her friend in a perfect pirouette. She began to sing along with the Roth:

_"Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose!"_

Though Joy rarely sang, her voice was low and full of the jazz in this song. She smiled and gave another twirl as she and Rachel began to sing together:

_"We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing!"_

Joy and Rachel each yanked a friend up onstage, until all four girls that had before been fighting, were now onstage as well. The girls all had tears in their eyes and were trying to pull as close into a group hug as possible. They all sang:

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing_

Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
(WE!) no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing 

As the ending notes played, all the girls fell into a fit of giggles, even Joy. AJ wiped at her eyes and hugged her sister extra tight, then gave Rachel the same treatment.

"We really were acting like bloody twits weren't we?" AJ asked.

"Worse," Joy and Rachel said together. The girls laughed again as the doors to the theatre opened to show Brushogun as well as a few faces that were all too familiar.

"What did we miss?" The boys asked. Gar, Richie, Aaron, Roy, Garth, and Jhon were staring at their girlfriends who were all crying and laughing together onstage.

"Who the hell forgot to tell me to avoid the Brady Bunch scene?" Jhon grumbled. The girls laughed and Brushogun stared at them in curiosity.

"Well girls, we still have a few more minutes for try outs…" Brushogun said attempting to stay on topic." Have you all decided on songs?"

Nessa looked at AJ, who glanced up at Kori, who glanced down at Becca, who glanced at Rachel and Joy who had scurried up to the sound booth again. They all gave matching evil grins and nodded at Vic.

"Here's a song Brushogun!" Nessa cried.

"And you can shove it up your bloody arse!" AJ added sticking her tongue out at the man. Together, the girls began to sing along with the slow and sultry tune:

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

The girls all had fun with this song; where the other songs they had sang had been purely competition, this song was all fun and the joy of singing that the girls always knew. They laughed and had fun dancing to the music with this song, and winking at their designated boy in the audience. The boys were laughing at the show that their girls were creating, and the look on Brushogun's face. As the song came to a close, the girls all linked arms and walked offstage.

"I'm afraid this means all of you are resigning from the play," Brushogun said to the group. Nessa gave AJ a look, but before the dynamic duo could open their mouths, Becca gave a scowl and stepped up to the man.

"Listen here bub!" Becca growled," You and this silly competition have turned my family against each other! And let's not forget the part where you yourself only add to this stupid, dumb…. Glorified cat fight! So you can take your play, and your try outs, and your damn ideas, and shove them up your ass, along with the stick that's stuck there!"

The room fell silent as Becca fell back on flat foot and Brushogun fell back into a theatre seat. Then the room burst into applause and Becca was scooped up into a kiss by Roy. She was breathless when he pulled his lips from hers and the entire room was clapping and applauding Becca.

"Damn I didn't realize how hot you could be until this moment," Roy teased the small, blushing, girl. The group walked out together all arms linked, and laughs melding into one sound.

3

3

3

"Hey! Becks! AJ! Nessa! Kori!" Nicole cried. The small girl was rushing over to the lakeside where the girls were all sitting and laughing over old pictures. They looked up at the small girl and each gave a confused look." You guys have to see the cast list!"

The girls crowded around the list that Nicole offered them and all gave a collective gasp. The play chosen was _Wicked_, and all the girls had been cast. Becca was playing Madame Morrible, Kori was playing Nessarose, AJ had gotten Galinda, and Nessa had gotten Elphaba. They all stared at on another and then back at the paper.

"Brushogun said he liked how you guys stood up to him," Nicole giggled," And that he couldn't pass up such great voices! I guess being yourself for once, was a great thing!"

The girls all exchanged another look and then fell into a fit of laughter. The summer had suddenly become fun again.

**3**

**3**

**3**

**Emma: Well, that's the end! As many of our readers know, this story fits into our Meeting Mr. Right Series. Go and read that story if you're interested in the ending! Oh, and leave me a good review? They make me smile ****J**


End file.
